Forum:Bach and Demi's Special Talk page/Completed Tasks Archives
Assigned to Migs 4-Dec (Set it up and get word out, about making Lts/Head counsellors (the users) in charge of keeping the cabin count up to date on the cabin they have spots in (1. making sure the number/category is correct, Making sure all the chars there are in the appropriate sections (off inactive, in the mist, active, etc), Making sure all are listed on the page (new campers, etc).) #Going through to make sure everything is up to date and has all the correct categories, archiving dead chars, etc #Now that the Voting:Level 5's and Up/Sharing Models has passed (option 2) we need to go through the Category:Shared Model category and make sure that everything conforms #Assigned BoBo to go through and update the Category:Shared Model, making sure everyone has permission, anyone that doesn't is messaged, and everything is up to date (25-Nov) #Now that the vote has passed for this, go through and check that anyone with Category:Multiple Models not only conforms to this policy, but that they also conform to the no more than 3 models that you can clearly see faces for policy #go through all past image votes, to re-do any that passed with less than a total of 12 users voting or a margin less than 3 #Update the image policy with thee part about being able to call for a re-vote if the original vote is over a year old #Some day, maybe, I'd like to revamp a bunch of our templates we use, especially character page ones, to make them slimmer, nicer looking, less bulky perhaps, make sure all the coding is up to date (make them look cleaner/slimmer like this) #Move Category:Wolf's Character to Category:Wolf, the hunter #Make a page to keep track of death nymphs like we have with Animal Nymphs and Erotiads (Current Death Nymphs, Dead/Left/User Gone death nymphs, what events they are based on and maybe an area of suggestions for people to use for future death nymphs that have large number of deaths (not a few hundred, but thousands) (Done by User:Bird of Winter who did an excellent job and will try to help keep it up to date from here on out :).....) #Prototype quiz on google documents/forms to test users on becoming a helper in claims (see below for link, 22-Nov) ##Have all existing helpers, rbs, etc take it when it's done to see how they do (all users messaged, bach, flame, wonder, wind, brock have taken it so far) #Revamp Template:BachChars #Update this page (some day) #Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Userboxes #Make a central priest/priestess page to keep track of what cabins have ones and what ones don't (Assigned to Migs 12-Dec 213) #Make a schedule template to put on chat mods user pages, where they fill in what days/general times they were in chat "modding" (Slay, 3 Feb 2014) #Split up the Locations an Character categories better (Characters make BC chars and camp chars, Locations make bc locations, camp locations an town locations) #Go through the Level 5 and up and Rb and up voting forums, check for any policy related ones and make sure they were added into the appropriate policy and rule areas #Refresh/revamp the main page and the templates #update all the claiming forums, try to make it so they list author and last editor #make a page for Flame for chat, for people that need to report problems that happen when he's not around (see Skype convo for what he wants involved in it) #update the Forum:Animal Nymphs 101 page like the Adopt a Newb Category:BachLynn23Category:Demi-hunter13